poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Kind of Laziness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Some Kind of Laziness in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Ash Ketchum: Training! Training! Training! (Everyone runs out of the door) Narrator: - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Some Kind of Laziness! - - - - Sakura Avalon: I caught Trapinch! Li Showron: And I caught Sandile! - - - - - - - - - - Meilin Rae: Ready to have some fun, Blaziken? (Blaziken pops out of the Pokeball) All Heroes: Blaziken! Kevin Levin: Oh no not Blaziken! Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force): Well it's all over. Ben Tennyson (Alien Force): I agree with Gwen! Goku: Don't use Blaziken! Li Showron: Blaziken is still not listening to you Meilin. Meilin Rae: Not too worry Li, Blaziken and I trained together right, Blaziken. (Blaziken glaring at Meilin and using Flamethrower again, but his strength is still not recover. Then he lay back and rest.) Ash Ketchum: Blaziken we told you, your fire power is still not fully recover yet. Runo Misaki: You're Blaziken is so out of control and never listens to it and you too! Tigrerra: Yeah, your Pokemon is also disobey you, Meilin. Mia Koji: Plus your Blaziken is still not fully recover from the last battle against Nanu's Krookodile. Diego: They have a point. - Sora Takenouchi: This is getting worse. Biyomon: I really wish Blaziken would obey Meilin. Madison Taylor: Me too. - - - - - - - - (If only song starts) Littlefoot If only her Blaziken will start listening to her again. He wouldn't have obeyed or tried to help if I knew then what I know now If he did something wrong, he'd own up even if he was afraid Now Meilin is sad 'cause of Blaziken never listens. Longneck :Strange, how little things like lies keep growing taller until one day, you lose your way and troubles get bigger while you get smaller Littlefoot :If she could get it right the first time She'd never have to make mistakes Grandpa Longneck :But then you'd never grow and never know the courage living takes If only he remember to think with your heart why then You'll never have to say "If only" Littlefoot :I'll never have to say "If only" Together :You'll/I'll never have to say "If only" again Littlefoot :If only (the song ends) - - - - - (It started to rain) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Tapu Bulu! (Back in the show) - - - - - - - - - - (Cut to see heroes) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meilin Rae: Blaziken, I know I'm a good trainer like Ash, but sometimes I made big mistakes, but I always want to make you happy I think. We've been on a journey together since you were Torchic and then you evolved into Combusken and I want you to battle side by side as a team. (Blaziken look up in the rain and started to remember.) (Flashback starts) - - - (Flashback ends) - - - (The clouds slowly clears away as the sun shines and Lycanroc's eyes turns back to normal) Ash Ketchum: Hey, you're back! Discord: What a relief. Jaden Yuki: Alright Lycanroc! Grandpa Max: Way a go Ash - - - (Blaziken wake up and saw Meilin take a little nap. Blakizen glad.) - - Meilin Rae: Alright! - - - Ichy: Surprise! Vegeta: Not Littlefoot's prehistoric enemies again! Goku: What do you guys want? Strut: We're here to capture your Pokemon Blaziken. Sakura Avalon: I will not let you take Meilin's Blaziken so fly away sharpbeak. Ichy: Well you're not a boss of us. Right Dil? Dil: (Roaring) Meilin Rae: Blaziken. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? (Blaziken nods) Tai Kamiya: Come on guys let's take them down. Matt Ishida: It's time to digivolve! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon.) (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon.) (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.) (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.) (Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.) (Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.) (Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.) (Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon.) (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon.) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.) (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.) (Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.) (Patamon (Season 2) digivolve to Angemon (Season 2) (ExVeemon Stingmon Dna digivolve to Paildramon.) (Aquilamon Gatomon (Season 2) Dna digivolve to Silphymon.) (Ankylomon Angemon (Season 2) Dna digivolve to Shakkoumon.) Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Terriermon Matrix digivolve to Rapidmon.) (Renamon Matrix digivolve to Taomon.) (Guilmon Matrix digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Takuya & Koji: Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Takuya fusion evolve to Aldamon. Koji fusion evolve to Beowolfmon.) Zoe, Tommy, J.P. & Koichi: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon, Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon, J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon and Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon.) Marcus Damon: Take this Belly-Dragger! (He punches Dil on her head.) It's fighting time! Marcus,Thomas,Yoshi,& Keenan: DNA! Full Charge! (Agumon (Data Squad) warp digivolve to RizeGreymon.) (Gaomon warp digivolve to MachGaogamon.) (Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon.) (Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon. Peckmon digivolve to Crowmon.) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon digivolve! (Shoutmon digivolve to OmniShoutmon.) Christopher A : Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-fuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Christopher A : MetalGreymon digivolve! (MetalGreymon (Fusion) digivolve to ZekeGreymon.) Bloom,Stella,Flora,Musa,Tecna,& Aisha: Magic Winx Believix! (Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa, and Aisha transform into Believix form.) Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! Kento Rei Fang: Armor of Hardrock! Daogi! Cye Mori: Armor of Torrent! Daogi! Rowen Hashiba: Armor of Strata! Daogi! Sage Date: Armor of Halo! Daogi! (Ryo and his friends armor up.) The Battle Brawlers: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Dan Kuso: Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid! (Drago roar as enterance) Julie Makimoto: Go Subterra Hammer Gorem! Mira Clay: Go Subterra Magma Wilda! Runo Misaki: Go Haos Blade Tigerra! Baron Letroy: Go Haos Saint Nemus! Marucho Marukura: Go Aquos Preyas, Preyas Diablo,and Minx Elfin! Shun Kazumi: Go Ventus Storm Skyress and go Ventus Master Ingram! Alice Gehabich: Go Darkus Alpha Hydranoid! Ace Grit: Go Darkus Knight Percival! Ben Tennyson: Going Hero! (He select the Diamondhead symbol and press his omnitrix and then he transform into Diamondhead.) (Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) he select the Humongasaur symbol and began to transform into Humongasaur.) Humongasaur: Humongasaur! She-Hulk: You bad guys are going down by She-Hulk. - - - - - - - Dil: I know there here somewhere. (She spots Ash and Littlefoot) I see them, Ichy! I see them! Ichy: Congratulations. Now sick 'em and remember to leave me some. (Dil prepares to eat Ash and Littlefoot) Emerl: Ash, Littlefoot! Look out! Meilin Rae: (Off screen) Hey, you! Dil: Huh? Who's there? (The villains look up to see Meilin and Blaziken) Meilin Rae: Why don't you pick on somebody your own size. Blaziken get them! (Blaziken jumps off the cliff and runs and then starts to attacking the villains) Meilin Rae: Now Blaziken use Blaze Kick on Bell-dragger. - - - Meilin Rae: Blaziken, you and I are the great ultimate team like Ash and Lycanroc. But from now on, let us make a great ultimate team like them together. (Blaziken nods and started to roar to unleashed his new moves.) Ash Ketchum: Whoa Meilin I think Blaziken got a new move. Meilin Rae: Yeah, I think your right Ash! Gohan: Rotom what did Blaziken got a new move? Rotom Pokedex: Focus Blast one of Blaziken's new powerful attack. Focus Blast cause the opponent major damage and decease the opponent's defense power. (Blaziken fire his attack and stop Tapu Bulu's Solar Beam attack.) Meilin Rae: I can't believe it, Blaziken, you've learned Focus Blast! (Blaziken nods and thumbs up Meilin and then glares at Littlefoot's enemies) Ozzy: Get him! (Screech & Thud charges) Meilin Rae: Focus Blast! (Blaziken fires Focus Blast hitting Screech & Thud) Sora & Mimi: Nice shot! - - - (Lycanroc learn to use Stone Edge as his new moves.) Ash Ketchum: Lycanroc you learn to use Stone Edge. - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Sliggoo use Dragon Pulse! - - - - (Blaziken speaking to Meilin.) Littlefoot: What's Blaziken saying? Chomper: He said "I'm really sorry, I never obey you, Meilin. I didn't know what's gone into me. Can you ever forgive me?" Meilin Rae: Sure. I can forgive you, Blaziken. But we need to be best friends no matter what. (Blaziken and Meilin hugged other) Ash Ketchum: Way a go you two. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Lycanroc glad) - - (Sliggoo glows and starts to evolve) Sakura Avalon: Sliggoo! (Sliggoo evolves into Goodra) (Everyone are surprised in awe seeing Sliggoo evolved into Goodra) Meilin Rae: You're Sliggoo... Ash Ketchum: Evolved... Sakura Avalon: Into Goodra! Ully Yamano: Who's that Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Goodra the Dragon Pokemon a Dragon type and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra loves to make friends and gets very sad when it's on its own too long. When bullied, this apparently meek Pokemon goes attack mode, swinging its hefty tail and horns. Bloom: Wow! Dan Kuso: Sweet! Cye Mori: Congradulation Sakura! Moana: I think your Goodra is very cute. (Sakura's Goodra blushing) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meilin Rae: Blaziken, together we can become a great and stronger teams. (Blaziken nods) Narrator: Sakura's Sliggoo evolves into Goodra. Meilin has earn Blaziken's respect. On top of Sakura caught Trapinch and Li caught Sandile as their new Pokemon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts